


A bunch of bandori drabbles

by im_mocastic_baby (orphan_account)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, gonna add some more tags late wsjkjdjk, its mostly fluff, no beta read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/im_mocastic_baby
Summary: Bandori drabbles, I guess? Sometimes based on my Tumblr posts cause why not.Most recent: Chisato get's two girlfriends in the price of one (AyaHinaChisa, mostly HinaChisa tho).





	1. Afterglow hoodie (AyaRan)

\- Ran, I’m cold – Aya whined, snuggling closer to her girlfriend.  
Raven haired vocalist blushed slightly and tried to say something but got interrupted by knock on the front door of her house.  
\- I’m going to check who it is, you can um… - Ran shyly looked away, blushing even harder. – You can take something from my closet to put on…  
Before Aya could even answer, her girlfriend ran away. She felt her cheeks heating up. Her original plan was to cuddle with Ran, but wearing her clothes was somehow way more embarrassing. She quickly went through most of the contents of the closet, until she found a particular piece of clothing that cached her attention. The black hoodie was neatly folded, laying next to a wall. Aya momentally recognized the dark fabric after seeing it so may times on a stage. She gently took it, a bit hesitant thinking that Ran might not be happy with her wearing her band hoodie, and put it on.  
It wasn’t really warm, which was understandable, but it was soft and light. Aya did a small spin and looked at the white “Afterglow” on the hoodie. She chuckled, the hoodie was probably washed not so long ago, since it didn’t exactly smell like Ran. She got so caught up in wearing her girlfriend clothes and didn’t hear anybody walking to the room, until the door opened.  
\- I uhh… I can explain? – Aya quietly said.  
\- Oh~ Ran, why didn’t you tell us about a new vocalist in our band?~ - Moca teasingly smiled at Ran and the rest of the Afterglow, that apparently decided to visit her.  
Needless to say, Aya had to add another live to her busy schedule. Sometimes people still ask her why she was singing instead of Ran on that one gig. All she can do is just smile and avoid the question if it’s possible.


	2. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chisato get's two girlfriends in the price of one (AyaHinaChisa, mostly HinaChisa tho)

Life is full of surprises. At least for Chisato who never expected to be in an idol band, actually learn how to play bass and enjoy it, and definitively sit in the Hazawa café on a date with somebody she could call her girlfriend. This person being Aya.

Oh, and Hina was there too. Not as a friend. At least not for Aya. Chisato was quite surprised when the vocalist asked her out, not so long ago Hina had announced to the whole band that they were dating, first thing that came to her mind was a question if the pink haired girl was cheating. Thought knowing her, it was impossible, Aya couldn’t possibly handle it emotionally. She soon explained how Hina already knew about everything and was fine with the vocalist dating both her and Chisato. It was a strange idea to the bassist, but she decided to agree. She liked Aya for some time now, ang going out with her wouldn’t hurt. Probably.

And it was fine. All three of them did their best to make it work. Due to their new relationship, the short blonde got to know better Hina too. They started to spend more time together out of band practice, sometimes even without Aya.

After their little date to the café Hina insisted to walk her home. Somewhere in the middle of their little ‘adventure’ (as the guitarist called it) the teal haired girl grabbed her hand, something Chisato normally would scold her for, but it was cold, and her hand was soft and warm, so maybe this one time she can allow it.

Soon they arrived at their destination. Chisato was put in a goodbye hug, which wasn’t unwelcomed, but she will never say it. A few seconds passed and Hina still wasn’t letting go. The bassist tried to pull away on her own, but as she was doing her best, she felt Hina quickly pressing their lips together, leaving Chisato a bit flustered.

\- See you at the practice tomorrow! – Hina grinned and then ran off.

…

What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its like 22 and i feel death
> 
> follow my Tumblr (im-mocastic-baby) thx

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's ya girl~  
I did this mostly as a warm up so go easy on me :')  
Btw I'm taking requests! (no incest or NSFW tho)
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: im-mocastic-baby


End file.
